Leeann Hart (Twinsanity)
Leeann Hart (Katie Strain) was the main villainess from the 2018 film, Twinsanity (alternately titled, Downward Twin). Backstory and Events Leeann Hart and her twin sister, Celeste, were often close, and it was revealed that they often switched places with each other. In the film's events, the sisters were the owners of their own yoga studio, One Hart, and it was during their process of creating their promo video for the opening of their second studio on July 5 (their birthday) when they received the news that their mother, Nora, passed away. Nora was the only family they had remaining and the one person who could tell the identical twins apart; a scar on Celeste's upper back (as a result of her spine being fractured by a fall down the stairs) was the one difference. Celeste began pulling away from Leeann following Nora's passing, and had been contemplating going on her own ever since, especially after meeting and falling for fellow yogi Sergio. However, after spotting Leeann with Sergio (while posing as her sister), Celeste lashed out at Leeann, stating that she wanted something for herself for the first time in her life. Leeann responded that Celeste needed her and attempted to manipulate her into believing that Sergio was nothing more than a con artist, while also turning down Celeste's request to let her go on her own. Leeann's statements revealed her personality: she was obsessively clingy to Celeste and was solely focused on opening their new studio--using her part of Nora's inheritance to fund the opening. Knowing full well that Leeann would stop her from doing so, Celeste ran off without tellling her sister, and later joined Sergio in his retreat, all while keeping her sister a secret from everyone else, including Rita, a woman who was participating in Sergio's studio. Not knowing her sister's whereabouts, Leeann called to report Celeste missing, and as the new studio's grand opening drew closer, Leeann made various calls to Celeste begging her to return from wherever she was. Her last call to Celeste came on the 4th of July, the day before their birthday and the opening of Our Hart 2.0, and it was on the following day that the studio opened, with Leeann running it on her lonesome. The opening was interrupted by Kasch and other employees demanding their pay, with a frustrated Leeann taking money out of the register and tossing it at them. Heel Turn After reading the bad reviews for the new studio, and seeing how much debt she was in, Leeann received a call from Celeste, who informed her that she was not returning home. Leeann begged Celeste to return from her "little vacation" and accused her of ruining their lives, and also suggesting that Celeste's share of the money can be used for their studio. However, Celeste informed her sister that she gave the money to Sergio as part of their plan to open their own studio, while adding that Our Hart 2.0 was Leeann's dream only. Celeste hung up afterwards, and as for Leeann, her psychotic demeanor increased immensely, as she was shown slapping herself and smashing a mirror. Afterwards, Leeann turned heel and went on a deranged mission to "reclaim" Celeste, which shockingly began with taking one of the glass shards and creating a scar to match Celeste's. She later went to Sergio's camp and tracked Celeste during a ritual; after which she attacked her sister and took her place. On the following morning, Rita talked to Celeste about the ritual, with Celeste stating that she saw Leeann, which surprised Rita due to the fact that she was never told about Celeste having a twin. Celeste voiced her guilt about leaving Leeann and forgetting about her, but once Rita hugged Celeste, she noticed that she was bleeding. It was at that moment that Rita figured out that "Celeste" was actually Leeann, and after lashing out at Rita, the psychotic villainess stabbed her to death. After killing Rita, the evil Leeann continued her ruse with Sergio, which included suggesting that she should be in charge of the check. Meanwhile, Celeste found Rita's body in her room, and ended up accused of killing her. Later that night, Leeann revealed her true identity to Sergio by uncovering her freshly made scar, and she later accused him of manipulating and charming women like her sister, before stabbing him as well. Celeste found both of them afterwards, and begged Leeann to help Sergio as he was clinging to life. Leeann refused, and Sergio later died, after which Leeann blamed Celeste for her own evil actions, stating that she wouldn't have had to commit such actions if Celeste didn't abandon her. After hearing police arrive, Leeann boasted to her sister that she would be accused of everything and would end up in jail, only for Celeste to respond by saying that she would rather be put away than spend another minute with Leeann. Celeste called for the police to arrest her, only to be knocked out from behind by her evil sister. Death The following morning saw Celeste waking up in a van driven by Leeann, as she was planning their escape. However, Celeste took control of the wheel and forcibly pulled over, but upon leaving the vehicle, she noticed that she was atop a cliff. Leeann came from behind and attacked Celeste, who fought back by placing her fingers in Leeann's scar, causing the villainess to scream in pain. Both sisters got back in the van, with Leeann reminding Celeste that she will never get away from her and that they should always be together. Celeste later drove the van off the cliff, sending both of them crashing on the beach. A year later, the twins' home was for sale and being bought by an unnamed pregnant woman, who was revealed to be expecting twins. The realtor stated that the surviving twin was ready to sell after being acquitted for her actions, and both women would later encounter the surviving twin, who was later revealed as Celeste, due to her scar being old and long healed and the fact that she was shown in the final scene with a bag of Buzzy's Beans candy--Sergio's favorite. In the process, Leeann was revealed as the one who was killed in the crash. Trivia *Katie Strain is the real-life twin sister of Karissa Strain, who played main protagonist Celeste Hart in the film. Katie also appeared alongside Karissa in the 2013 adaptation of Carrie as villainess Lizzy. Quotes *"Don't make me hurt you anymore." (Leeann Hart's words after knocking out Celeste) Gallery Leeann as Celeste.png|Leeann posing as Celeste Leeann Scar.png|A close-up of Leeann's fresh and bloody scar as part of her ruse Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Doppelganger Category:Incapacitator Category:Killed By Relative Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall